Last Breath
by Freezing Flames
Summary: What if Zuko hadn't survived Azula's lightning strike? From Katara and Zuko's point of view. ZUTARA. Kataangers- don't spam
1. To save me

**KATARA POV**

I couldn't move. Each strike became more passionate and more furious. You could clearly see that they knew someone had to die tonight. They weren't going to give up. But as time went on, they knew that they were evenly matched.

Usually, the princess was merciless and dominant. The prince, as hard as he tried, wouldn't have been able to beat his sister at anything. Tonight was different. Zuko could tell there was something off about her. The wild look in her eyes, the lack of dexterity of her movements, and even the sound of her voice gave her unbalanced state of mind away.

Azula kept a sinister grin stretching across her face until she realized that Zuko wasn't giving up that easily. I thought that maniacal smile was evil. But then I saw a dissatisfied expression that made me take a step back regardless of my reasonable distance from the battle.

"What, no lightning today?" Zuko antagonized, "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

_Bad move Zuko._

I wanted to step forward and say something but I knew I couldn't interrupt two fire-benders in the middle of an Agni Kai.

"I'll show you lightning!" Azula screamed filled with a strong desire to end this once and for all. She moved herself into a stance for lightning-bending.

_She be trying to make sure this shot is perfect._

Zuko followed suit. He put his hands up to absorb the oncoming attack and took a deep breath.

_He'll do it, he's done it before- to his father._

Azula's eyes shifted from me to him.

Azula had shot the lightning bolt from her fingertips, a bolt that would kill you.

But, she aimed the electricity toward my defenseless body.

_I'm not a fire-bender. I can't redirect lightning._

In a matter of seconds, Zuko realized what had happened. I was too shocked and scared to move. I just watched in horror as he jumped in front of me to save my life.

"ZUKO" I cried as I saw his helpless body sprawled out on the ground


	2. There it goes

**ZUKO POV**

I went down. This is the end.

The electricity running through my body has finally come to a stop. My thoughts are becoming harder to form. My breaths have become increasingly short and frantic.

I can't talk. I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I love her. She can make me feel like I can do anything. She'll tell me my faults right then and there. She understands me. She's like the mother that was taken away from me.

I do love Mai. But it's just not the same. I can't tell her about my internal conflicts. She couldn't possibly relate. But Katara has seen sides of me that I'm ashamed of. She met me as the banished Prince Zuko seeking the corpse of the avatar. She can understand the guilt and shame that I plague myself with everyday. But, Mai, she hardly knows me at all.

"ZUKO!" cried an unknown entity

Is that Katara? Or, could that be mother, calling for me? Waiting for me to join her? Is she even dead?

The crashes of water and the crackling of flames have faded away. All can hear is my name echoing in my head.

"Katara, I love you" I tried to say. I have no clue if that could be heard, but I hope that it's known.

I'll be of no use in my condition anyway. Why not give in to the temptation of unconsciousness? The Fire Nation will burn the world to the ground. We'll be tortured and killed. I'll skip the torture and humiliation and go straight for death.

So many other memories, regrets, and doubts came to mind.

And right there, as I reminisced, I inhaled for the last time.

There goes my last breath.


	3. I should've said it

**KATARA POV**

"Zuko," I cried as I knelt beside him "I did it, I defeated Azula."

I collected water onto my hands as I prepared to heal his wounds.

"She's over there, tied by chains to a beam supporting that overhang over there, you see?" I pointed to the defeated teenager.

"Zuko, it's going to be alright." I said reassuringly. But that was before I got a better look at the wounds. I then realized that he was no longer breathing.

Stunned, I knelt above him is disbelief. I started to tense up and tremble. Soon enough, tears blurred my vision and I collapsed onto his torso.

"No," I managed to say "You can't leave me!"

Azula looked up, wide-eyed.

"YOU MONSTER!" I cried "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?"

No response. She glanced at me and then her deceased sibling, horrified.

"You KNEW he would try to save me!" I stated "You KNEW he wouldn't expect it!"

Azula couldn't do anything but stare.

"He's finally dead" I said propping him up to face her. "You got what you wanted."

I stared at his serene facial expression. I set him down and leaned over his face.

"I love you, Zuko" I told his lifeless body. My lips touched his, but it was too late.

I should've said "I love you" when I had the chance.


End file.
